


Ugly Hearts And Beautiful Souls

by SquaryQ



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akakuro - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, F/M, Psychological, Social, Surgery, based on another book, enhancement, genderbent kuroko, kuroko tetsuki - Freeform, pretties, scott westerfeld, self perception, tally x david in a fucked up weird ass way, uglies - Freeform, uglies series, when akashi is tally and kuroko is david
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:22:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6260137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquaryQ/pseuds/SquaryQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The surgery has been a part of society for a hundred years:<br/>You are born and raised in the 'burbs. <br/>When you turn eleven you are sent to live in Old Tokyo to experience the ugly process of puberty with all others in the same situation.<br/>When you are sixteen you get the surgery. And become pretty. <br/>Unless you are one of THEM, the fools that flee from the surgery and escape to the Wilds. It's rumoured that the budding organisation in the Wilds, Serin, is starting to establish itself and build a selection of scouts to pick up weak and easy to manipulate. And they teach them THEIR ways. Claiming that beauty is about the soul. <br/>For Akashi Seijuro, the lonely Sagittarius, the prospect of company is too tempting to pass up. But for a rich kid, there is more value in appearance than heart. <br/>((For WinterRaineeDay on Wattpad <3 ))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ugly Hearts And Beautiful Souls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WinterRaineeDay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterRaineeDay/gifts).



Akashi’s face contorts with disdain as he crawls across the dirt. Determined to pass into the neon city of Neo-Tokyo, the redheaded teenager scuffs his trousers. He had missed the company of Atushi, and was almost certain of his location. It only took a few weeks to learn that the purple haired giant Akashi used to associate with had joined Yosen House, a huge lilac mansion full of young people that thrive on alcohol and sweet treats. The sweet-toothed Libra, according to the grape vine, had been enchanted by a seventeen year old guy called Tatsuya. 

Akashi wasn’t happy about that. 

With the grit hurting his hands, Akashi stands up, brushing himself off. If only he had the face of a Pretty. He knew he could carry himself like one – his parents trained him to be a powerful and beautiful Pretty. But patience was not one of his strongpoints. The fifteen year old’s birthday, despite being merely weeks away, wasn’t close enough to wait for – he had to see Atushi. He had to know if he too had been corrupted. Akashi knew from the second Shintaro escaped his clutches, he would have been thrown into the world of drinking and probably enjoy it much more than he would ever admit. There was no hope for assuring friendship with Shintaro. He had been a Pretty for too many months, he’s a Cancer after all. 

The redhead delves into his pocket and finds a simple and elegant mask he had chosen earlier for the occasion. Research dictated that Yosen House was hosting a masked party tonight and Akashi was gate crashing, sneak in and sneak out – all he needed to know was whether he needed to give up on Murasakibara Atushi. 

The doors to Yosen House are unlocked, teenagers and young adults with perfect faces breezing in and out of the building in lavish gowns and expensive tuxedos – despite his attire, Akashi Seijuro cannot help but feel as if he may be underdressed. Let alone, still an Ugly.

Akashi takes a deep breath, hiding behind his golden mask, gliding into the mass of Pretty people. Uglies are forbidden from Neo-Tokyo but Pretties are free to visit Old Tokyo. Many people are chatting around him, but a few voices stand out to Akashi – former friends that had become Pretty. 

“Dai-chan! Take a break from the Yeagerbombs! If you have any more of them you’ll make yourself ill!” That voice clearly belonged to the bubbly busty Momoi Satsuki. She had a gigantic bust even as an Ugly but Akashi was sure that the surgeons balanced her out a bit more and made her face more appealing than before – her lips were rather thin and unappealing. The surgery is bound to have fixed that. 

“Oi, stop being uptight Satsuki!” Aomine Daiki. Akashi frowns and exits the room briskly, heterochromatic eyes surveying the hallways for the giant and his violet hair. No sign of him as of yet, and if he wasn’t to do anything soon, people may become suspicious and unmask him. 

He couldn’t let himself be caught by the police or by wardens, if he’s caught in Neo-Tokyo, he’s bound to be dragged back to Old Tokyo by his ear. The redheaded teen makes a fist and turns on his heel into a small secluded kitchen area. 

“Shin-chaaaan!” A voice whines, “When is the host gonna come and see you?”

“I don’t know, Takao!” A firm voice retorts. Shintaro…

Akashi bites his tongue, keeping himself from attracting attention, however, when a tall figure with stark green hair makes its way over. The redhead gulps, ready to retreat. He backs away right into someone else.

“Aka-chin,” his voice is just as painfully monotonous and nasal as it was when he was an Ugly – a voice Akashi Seijuro would know anywhere – the voice of Atushi. 

The redhead looks up at the giant, he looks more toned and less lanky than he did before he turned sixteen. His face shines without a single eruption of the acne he had struggled with for years. Eyes of violet still peer down from his height but he looks more mature, more together and obviously Pretty. 

“Aka-chin, your birthday isn’t until later in the year, what are you doing here?”

“I…er.” His bravado vanishes like a tablecloth in the hands of a magician. Akashi’s been caught, an Ugly crashed a Pretty party. He would be in one hell of a lot of trouble with his parents if he doesn’t make a bid for freedom.

“Akashi?” Shintaro asks, still sounding exactly as he did back on the other side of the divide. The flustered Sagittarius shrinks inside himself, left with nothing he can use to escape except his measly stature of five foot eight. 

The redhead takes a deep breath before turning his head to face Midorima Shintaro, his right hand man, his oldfriend. The Cancer that became captivated by the Scorpio. Is that her? The woman with a rather enhanced bustline and stark straight inky hair. Her eyes are narrow yet framed with lashes to accentuate them. Pretty beyond comparison. In a way, this Takao person really wasn’t one to compete with. 

Akashi yelps and bolts through a slight gap between Atushi and the door, charging toward the first of many flights of stairs.

“Oi! Murasakibara, aren’t you going to report him! That’s Akashi!”

“That’s too much effort – let him see himself out.” Atushi yawns. 

Akashi bolts down the stairs and out of Yosen House with very little difficulty, running straight out of Neo Tokyo, hiding in a ditch until he was certain that the wardens would not be looking for. Had he escaped? Had he truly made it away from Yosen House and his Pretty friends without excessive detection? He had succeeded?   
Akashi groans lowly as he clambers out of the ditch he had hidden in, feeling and looking a mess. Worn out he decides to retreat to his room in the Ugly dorms; Pretty adults – people who have had the surgery, will still make Ugly children. Those children are taken form their parents at the age of ten, when the true nature of their ugliness shines through their childlike and cherubic exterior. 

Making his way up to his room, Akashi sighs. They are all made to sit out all awkward phases in early pubescence in Old Tokyo, where all of the residents, par adults are Ugly. Education finishes at fifteen because you leave Old Tokyo at midday on your sixteenth birthday to undergo the surgery to make you Pretty. That’s why being a Sagittarius is a nightmare for the redhead. He’s the youngest of his friends and has had to watch all of those he used to dominate be taken away and entranced by the values of Neo-Tokyo.   
The redhead changes out of his rather beautiful clothing and puts on pyjamas, allowing sleep to take him away from the living nightmare he just experienced. He had to see his friends THAT beautiful without a single way to compare – he wasn’t as beautiful as the Pretty. He couldn’t carry himself the manner that the Pretty could. Not without hard work, but they just do it – even Atushi was capable to control his surroundings with his mere presence, everything would fall into the favour of the Pretty. 

Akashi awakes from his troubled sleep in the early hours of the morning and decides to go for a run like all of his friends used to do together; Nijimura, Haizaki, Ryouta, Daiki, Satsuki, Shintaro, Atushi. They all used to run from Old Tokyo’s border with Neo-Tokyo to the ruins of Archaic Tokyo in the early hours of the morning. Granted, it would not be as early as this, but Akashi figured that all he would need would be fresh air and physical exertion. 

The redhead dresses in a tracksuit and ties his shoes tightly to his feet, slinging a rucksack with a water bottle, a towel and deodorant inside. He sets off, marching back toward the border and doing a warm up, jogging between lamp posts and stretching his muscles in preparation for a workout. 

Taking a deep breath, the relatively fast redhead makes his way out of Old Tokyo in ten minutes, puffing as he paces himself. There’s half an hour of blank land before the ruins.   
Images of Midorima Shintaro and Murasakibara Atushi , friends he figured understood him, look so beautiful. Shintaro’s long delicate pianist fingers suddenly worked well with his build, he was leaner – had they removed any excess weight? Not that Shintaro was ever overweight in the slightest. That was more Atushi than anybody else yet he still happened to look comfortable and happy with his habits even as an Ugly. As a Pretty however, it was a fact that the purple haired giant would never have a breakout of acne again.   
Akashi runs faster, as if to escape the thoughts of how they looked now, he shouldn’t have gone to Neo-Tokyo. He shouldn’t have. 

How long had he been running? 

Then that girl, presumably that Takao that had called Shintaro “Shin-chan”.The rehead’s face contorts in sheer disgust at the sheer idea of his friend being given that sort of childish nickname and Akashi actually has to draw to a stop at the thought of him actively responding to it.

He’s at the ruins now, doubled over, feeling physically ill at the thought. 

“Hey, are you okay?” a small fruity female voice chimes out from behind him.   
Akashi yelps, turning around to face the source of the voice. A girl. A petite girl with rather thick eyebrows and wide eyes. Her skin is a stark white and her hair hangs straight down in a bob. Who is this – she’s clearly an Ugly. 

“Who are you?” Akashi demands, now on his knees. 

“I’m Kuroko Tetsuki,” 

Akashi frowns, not recognising her from Old Tokyo, “Are you from The Wilds?” 

The Wilds is an unidentified and inhospitable area in Japan in which people who attempt to evade surgery go to escape. Not that Akashi could ever understand why one would want to stay Ugly. 

The blue haired girl smiles and ducks her head sheepishly, “Do you have anywhere you need to be?” 

“No.” 

“Then come on,” the girl beckons Akashi to follow. He obeys, bewildered as he keeps pace with the girl, “You won’t have to go far – in the USA something happened so we moved our structure,” Akashi nods his head, not completely understanding what the girl is saying. What was that about the USA?   
The girl, Tetsuki takes Akashi’s hand and jogs into the shrubbery from behind the ruins of Old Tokyo. The redhead doesn’t protest.


End file.
